


¡Mon Amour!

by MayYoyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayYoyo/pseuds/MayYoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: Basado en la 11ba temporada.</p><p>Gracias a Castiel, Lucifer se pasea con más comodidad donde se le plazca, pero él siempre ha sido libre y no está solo.<br/>Él guarda celosamente a alguien que lleva siglos sosteniendo lo que le queda de corazón: Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Mon Amour!

** Capítulo Piloto.  **

 

Hoy no había sido un buen día, al menos no tan malo como algunos que ha vivido desde tiempos inmemorables. Nada que no regocije su ánimo con algo de sufrimiento ajeno y su dolor, burlándose de sus acciones que no quedan en meros intentos por hacer algo bien o que _no estaba todo perdido_.

 

_Vaya idiotas de optimistas los hermanitos._

 

Se sacudió un poco el cuerpo, con el desagrado aún húmedo del agua que hacía que las ropas se le pegaran de forma desagradable y los zapatos tuvieron ese sonido incomodo al pisar; confirmando que sería la última vez que iría al océano sin un traje de baño puesto.

 

Para la siguiente, que no habría siguiente, sabía que nunca ayudaría a los Winchester por más ilógicas que fueran sus hazañas o ideas, que posiblemente lo harían más fuerte de no ser _por Dean arruino todo otra vez_ , auspiciado por _Sam nerd sentimental_. No. Por más que le hiciera gracia sus dramas, que al menos hoy le sumo lo de Castiel, nadie le pagaría la tintorería.

 

Avanzando así por entre la espesura del bosque a una casa dentro de ella, más a gusto en ese ambiente que tal vez un día arreglaría para que no tuviera ese estilo Disney.

 

Por otro lado, como odiaba el contenedor que usaba Castiel, el ángel que le dio el SÍ y todo sea por ser libre, como si él nunca lo hubiera estado.

 

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió sin problemas, entrando ya más seco y con una mano pasando por los cabellos con una sonrisa en los labios, luego de esquivar tres cuchillos de plata que fueron directo a él y quedaron ensartados en la puerta de madera. Amaba los interiores rústicos, aunque la verdad le daba igual.

 

— ¡Querida llegué a casa!

 

Pasó a dejar la gabardina sobre uno de los sofá y se acercó con un danzar por el pasillo hacia la cocina, como cual querubín, a ver al rubio joven de ojos claros y ceño fruncido que vestía un delantal blanco con volantes –cortesía hecha por él-, que no mostraba agrado por su presencia y sabía que nada más era falta un beso en los labios o en la mejilla para relajarse. Ese que le iba a dar después de un giro al llegar demasiado cerca, pero le detuvo de forma _suave_ con la mano en a cara, empujando su cuerpo a la pared, que ya tenía un agujero que decoraba la casa desde que llegaron ahí y conoció el baño que estaba a unos metros, pasando el pasillo, suponiendo que alguien no estaba en sus días para recibirlo de ese modo.

 

— Haber dicho que querías que me diera un baño antes de cenar, cariño… —canturreo amistoso, refunfuñando mimoso y contento, como si el golpe no le hubiera dolido. Reponiendo la fractura al instante en algunos huesos y parándose sobre la tina, apareciendo de la nada junto a él, pasando olímpicamente su cara de fastidio. — Sólo debes de preguntar. —Sonríe marcadamente, moviendo las cejas y metiendo una mano bajo la chaqueta negra —Además, ¡traje la cena! —, sacando un pez extraño e inmenso, el que colocó sobre el mueble perteneciente a la cocina.

 

— Lucy, ¿dónde estuviste? —El moreno rostro frente a él sólo mosqueo la boca ante esa pregunta, con un “ _por ahí, paseando_ ” salida de ellos, logrando que frunciera el ceño aún más. — Ese es el contenedor que usaba el ángel Castiel ¿Qué haces ahí?

 

— Cosa poca —Juntó las manos hacia el frente balanceándose, sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios y reír, tomando asiento pronto en uno de los pisos/asientos de madera del lugar. —Para no hondar en tantos detalles, los Winchester otra vez se metieron donde no debieron e hicieron cosas que no debían y Castiel, que es parecido, me dio el Sí. Es muy sumisa…—Se mira las uñas, desviando los ojos discriminadores del otro, muy a saber que no le apoyaba en lo que hizo como en nada, desde que tenía memoria. — Pero acá me tienes, al amor de tu vida con aroma a mar aún a tu lado. —Le guiña, coqueto.

 

El rubio sólo arquea las cejas y suspira, puntualizando con dedo acusador. — No en ese cuerpo.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿No es de tu gusto los morenos, Michael? —dice indignado, abriendo los brazos, los que luego baja. — Mira, el tipo no es de mi gran agrado, pero tiene lo suyo.

 

— No me refiero a ello. Castiel tal vez nos esté escuchando. Su gracia es débil, pero es un ángel al fin y al cabo…

 

— Tsk, te preocupas por todo. —Ríe. — Lo tengo dormido en un rincón, sabes que no soy idiota para que sepa que el _Arcángel y el Diablo_ tienen su propio _Brokeback Mountain_.

 

— Deberías de dejar ver esas películas. —Coloca los ojos en blanco, volviendo en modo serio y neutral, muy en él, a ver el pescado, el que prepara de la nada con un chasquido de los dedos.

 

— Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hay que actualizarse. —comenta tras su espalda y un golpe se escucha en el piso. Intentando otra vez acercarse a Michael en ese cuerpo delgado y abrazarlo por detrás, usando los brazos para rodear su cintura. Sonriendo sin mostrar la dentadura al no obtener un golpe ni resistencia al respecto, acurrucándose en su hombro, apoyando el mentón en él. — ¿Qué cena de cinco minutos? Deberíamos tener nuestra propia cadena de comida rápida, seguro somos más famosos que el MCDonalds o restaurant de comida china. —cuenta, admirando el pescado que trajo cortado y frito de modo sofisticado.

 

— Hm, lo dudo. Extrañarías las galletas de la fortuna y el payaso rayado ese. —alega con razón, el cuerpo más bajo, apoyando la cabeza detrás en él y sonreír con los ojos, un brillo que Lucy gustaba apreciar celosamente, al ver que está en el cuerpo anterior que conocía: rubio, alto y mirada azulina que en ciertas circunstancias adquirían un brillo amarillo. — ¿Castiel?

 

— En el suelo.

 

— Llévalo a otro lado, es desagradable comer con un cuerpo tirado. — Lucifer hace un puchero, más admite su derrota al ver ese brillo casi blanco en los ojos en Michael –en cuerpo de Adam Milligan- que le aclara que habla en serio. —Al menos no es un cuerpo muerto. Es desagradable.

 

Chasquido de dedos y risas por parte de Lucifer, mostrando un reluciente piso donde antes estuvo el cuerpo que luego deberá usar.

 

— Eres demasiado quisquilloso. Sabes que es normal, porque si no fuera desagradable, no sería yo. —Camina  hacia el comedor, ayudando de forma manual con colocar la mesa y querer ayudar al otro en una tarea tan simple, pero rápida, en tanto lo ve venir con la cena.

 

— Lo sé, que es peor.

 

Una vez que está todo listo, toman asiento y con el asiento de cabecera de mesa carbonizada para el recuerdo, luego de una previa discusión de quién toma asiento ahí. Primeros días de convivencia, recuerda con cariño ambos y con ganas de sacarse la cabeza después.

La cena iba tranquila, apenas los sonidos de los cubiertos se oían al cortar o chocar el plato; no obstante el señor de las tinieblas no era alguien de quedarse callado y los ojos del arcángel de la justicia demasiado taladradoras para pasarlas desapercibidas al tenerlos sobre su cabeza.  

 

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? Sí es por llegar con el cuerpo de Elvis Presley, fue para confirmarte que lo mantenían en refrigeración y que no… —saltó ya irritado por su silencio, volviendo a verlo y ser interrumpido, quedando la explicación a medias.

 

— No. —dijo con tono dominante y solemne, con el tenedor sobre los labios después de llevar un trozo de pescado a la boca. — Dime, qué está ocurriendo.

 

Lucy, evitó sus ojos y colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa, golpeando está, dijo: — ¿Sabes? Un hombre cuando llega a la casa, lo menos que quiere recibir es un interrogatorio de su pareja, menos saber del trabajo… —Apoya el mentón en el dorso, masticando el pescado como si fuese chicle. —y no uses ese tono conmigo que no sea en la cama, porque sabes que me pones salvaje y mucho. —acentuó en tono y gruñendo coqueto.

 

Michael no se inmuto. Su rostro no cambió un ápice de la seriedad que siempre reflejaba. Recordando porqué estaba ahí y con él. A qué se debía el alejamiento de todo o el motivo que le ataba, por muy irritable que fuese Lucifer, su ex hermano. Que la lanza siguiera esperando, empuñada,  en mano para enterrarse en el alma de esos ojos que sonrientes le observaba.

 

No le diría nada, por ahora. Lástima por él que las verdades siempre salían a flote de las mentiras.

Era en esos momentos que extrañaba a su Padre.

 

— Eres insufrible. —confiesa, retomando el comer, sin importar que no fuese necesario como el respirar.

 

— Y tú un estreñido, pero así te amo, nene. — responde el otro, arrogante al verse ganador de esa discusión en mesa. Antes Michael era más testarudo, pero con él tiempo lo iba amansando al igual que un gato huraño y teniendo cuidado por si sacaba las garras de la nada.

 

— Te odio… ¡LUCIFER!  

 

Canto para sus oídos, que sumado a los pómulos rojizos del rubio, simplemente un deleite.

 

— Venga, no pongas esa cara. Amas mis pies, como los míos a tu verga. —comentó, dando por terminada la cena y moviendo los dedos por sobre su entrepierna, frotando un poco, sonriendo al ver que Michael apretaba los labios, como desaparecer y logrando que se quejara: — ¡Maldito aguafiestas!

 

¿Era tan difícil follar con él?

Ya, cuando lo encontrara le daría lo suyo, sólo debía ir por aceite y fuego sagrado. Teniendo más que claro que no podía ir más lejos de la frontera que él mismo creo con tal de tener al arcángel cerca.

 

— ¡No seas tímido, mon amour! ¡Sabes que te encontraré! —exclama en un acento francés como _Pepe Le Pew_ ,  desapareciendo también para buscarlo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como dice el título, es uno piloto, no sé si deba continuar o dejarlo hasta ahí.  
> Sí, yo también me quedé con ganas de lemon o sex explicit, jajaja. Mi problema es que no creo describir uno interesante y necesitaría mucho tiempo ¿alguna ayuda? Ay...
> 
> Siempre estuve tentada a hacer esta pareja, inevitable, en más porque adoro a Mark haciendo de Lucy y le ha dado un toque que es difícil de ser copiado. Es mi opinión. Eso que tenga humor negro y alegría retorcida, me divierte, teniendo presente que Michael es un personaje muy justo y serio, tan opuesto a él.
> 
> Críticas, consejos, comentarios o lo que sea, son bien recibidos. Yo leeré y dispondré si gustan una continuación. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
